Epic Sail/Gallery/1
Prologue: Sailboat ride S1E6 Sailboat appears.png S1E6 Sailboat sails past a lighthouse.png S1E6 Sailboat jumps in the air.png S1E6 Blaze "The wind is blowing this way".png|"Okay, crew. The wind is blowing this way. Let's turn the sail!" S1E6 AJ "Aye aye, Captain Blaze".png|"Aye aye, Captain Blaze!" S1E6 AJ "Pull the mainsheet rope!".png|"Pull the mainsheet rope!" S1E6 Sail turns around.png S1E6 Sailboat sails across the ocean.png S1E6 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hey, it's me, Blaze. And this is my best buddy, AJ. S1E6 AJ waves to the viewer.png|Hi! S1E6 We're out sailing.png|We're taking a ride on a sailboat with our friends, Gabby and Stripes. Pretty cool, huh? S1E6 Gabby "This boat is amazing!".png|"This boat is amazing!" S1E6 Stripes wonders how the boat works.png|"Yeah, Blaze! How do you make it go so fast?" S1E6 Blaze "It's powered by the wind".png|"The sailboat moves fast because it's powered by the wind." S1E6 Gabby and Stripes confused.png|"The wind?" S1E6 AJ "It's using wind power".png|"Yeah. It's using wind power." S1E6 Blaze describing wind power.png|Wind has the power to push things. S1E6 Wind pushes the sailboat forward.png|See? When wind blows against the sail, it pushes our boat forward through the water. That's wind power. S1E6 Stripes likes wind power.png|"Wind power? Rawwr, I like it!" Wind Power! S1E6 Wind pushes against the sail.png|It pushes the sails of a sailboat S1E6 Boat moving amongst the water.png|And takes you anywhere you wanna go S1E6 Boat drifting in the breeze.png|A cool breeze on a summer night S1E6 Blue truck flying a kite.png|Lifting up a flying kite S1E6 Everyone enjoys the ride.png S1E6 AJ and Gabby pull the mainsheet rope.png S1E6 Sail turns the other way.png S1E6 Boat goes across a wave.png S1E6 Boat jumps up in the air.png S1E6 Blaze gets splashed by the water.png S1E6 Blaze shaking the water off.png S1E6 Blaze looks back at AJ and Gabby.png S1E6 AJ and Gabby laugh.png|LOL! S1E6 Boat jumps in the air again.png S1E6 Boat sails past a buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past yet another buoy.png S1E6 Boat sails past one more buoy.png S1E6 Boat spins around in the air.png S1E6 Boat sails across a big wave.png S1E6 Wind spins a turbine.png|Spinning a turbine’s blades S1E6 Boat sails past turbines.png|Or a windmill’s vanes S1E6 Boat jumps in the air once more.png S1E6 Boat sails past the camera.png S1E6 Boat sails into the distance.png Racing Crusher and Pickle S1E6 Crusher and Pickle on their own sailboat.png S1E6 Crusher singing on his boat.png S1E6 Crusher singing and Pickle struggling.png S1E6 Pickle trying to hold the mainsheet.png S1E6 Sail crashes on Crusher's head.png S1E6 Pickle apologizes.png S1E6 Blaze's boat appears near Crusher.png S1E6 Crusher bets his boat's faster.png S1E6 Stripes doesn't think so.png S1E6 Crusher declares a race.png S1E6 Blaze's group agrees.png S1E6 Boats line up.png S1E6 Gabby holds a flag.png|Okay, racers! S1E6 Gabby raises the flag.png|On your mark... S1E6 AJ and Stripes get ready to race.png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle get ready to race.png|Get set... S1E6 Gabby starts the race.png|SAIL! S1E6 AJ pulls the mainsheet.png S1E6 Wind blows Blaze's sail.png S1E6 Blaze's boat takes off, Crusher's stays.png S1E6 Crusher's boat doesn't move.png S1E6 Crusher "We need to get our sail back up".png S1E6 Pickle "Aye, aye, Crusher!".png S1E6 Crusher raised with the sail.png S1E6 Crusher wants to get down.png S1E6 Pickle "Consider it done".png S1E6 Crusher falls.png S1E6 Crusher drops to the ground.png S1E6 Pickle "I think you're losing".png S1E6 Crusher "...there's only one thing".png S1E6 Crusher decides to cheat.png S1E6 Crusher "I'm gonna make something".png S1E6 Crusher's bag opens.png S1E6 Invention assembles.png S1E6 Wild wave maker revealed.png S1E6 Wild wave maker lands in the water.png S1E6 Crusher activating the wild wave maker.png S1E6 Wild wave maker making waves.png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle observe the wild wave maker.png S1E6 Big waves.png S1E6 Crusher "That oughta stop Blaze".png S1E6 Wave shaking Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Another wave shaking Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Blaze wonders where the waves came from.png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle spotted by Gabby.png S1E6 Gabby "He's making all these waves!".png S1E6 Boat shook by yet another wave.png S1E6 Crusher "It's working".png S1E6 Crusher increases the wild wave maker's power.png S1E6 Wild wave maker malfunctions.png S1E6 Pickle "I think you're making these waves".png S1E6 Crusher and Pickle see the trouble.png S1E6 Giant wave under Crusher's boat.png S1E6 Giant wave heading for Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Blaze and crew see the giant wave.png S1E6 Giant wave scoops up Blaze's boat.png S1E6 Boats heading for an island.png Shipwrecked S1E6 Wave washes Blaze's crew ashore.png S1E6 Blaze and crew after the shipwreck.png S1E6 Blaze "We must have landed on a tropical island".png S1E6 Stripes sees a problem.png S1E6 Blaze's boat broken.png S1E6 We're missing the mast.png|We're missing the mast. That's what holds the sail. S1E6 We're also missing the mainsheet.png|And we're missing the mainsheet. That's the rope we use to turn the sail. S1E6 Missing the sail most of all.png|Worst of all, we're missing the sail! S1E6 Gabby "We can't use wind power".png|“Uh-oh! Without those pieces, we can't use wind power!“ S1E6 Stripes "We can't sail home".png|“That means we can't sail home!” S1E6 Blaze thinks of a way.png S1E6 Blaze "If we can find".png S1E6 Gabby "You bet I can".png|"You bet I can!" S1E6 Gabby "I can fix anything".png|"I can fix anything!" S1E6 Blaze "Then let's go find those sailboat pieces!".png S1E6 Stripes and AJ agree with Blaze.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes set off for the jungle.png Come on, Let's Go! S1E6 Blaze and Stripes jump off a hill.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes pass under an archway.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes drive through the jungle.png S1E6 Parrot flying past the camera.png S1E6 Blaze comes out of the bushes.png S1E6 Blaze drives forward.png S1E6 Stripes comes out of the bushes.png S1E6 Stripes drives forward.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes come to a stop.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes see a mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes jump.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes in mid-air.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes slide down the mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze sliding down mudslide.png S1E6 Stripes sliding down mudslide.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes reach the bottom.png S1E6 Blaze's tire spins in the mud.png S1E6 Blaze gets on a vine.png S1E6 Stripes gets on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes swinging on vines.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes next to ancient rocks.png To return to the Epic Sail episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries